


A Little Fall of Rain

by intheshadowsfics



Series: A Little Fall of Rain [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Les Miserables - Freeform, Musicals, Mutual Pining, Slash, girl love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheshadowsfics/pseuds/intheshadowsfics
Summary: In this, A Little Fall of Rain, I explore one of my favorite musicals: Les Miserables by Victory Hugo, and the musical that inspired the film. The stage production of Les Miserables in its entirety began on Broadway in New York in 1985. I can only watch it once every six months or so because it makes me so emotional, just like the iconic and beautiful Phantom of the Opera (thank you, Andrew Lloyd Webber, for this classic masterpiece of the stage). But I just watched it yesterday and I bought the book so I could read and research the context of that time period of France. (I know, I know, I'm such a research nerd, but I just love it so much.)
Relationships: Eponine and Cosette (Les Miserables)
Series: A Little Fall of Rain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203815





	A Little Fall of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! Did you guys miss me? I definitely missed you all! I'm current on all three of my other fics and I've been feeling inspired. There is a lot to explore in both Eponine and Cosette's pasts, and I wanted to use this fic to capitalize upon that and let my imagination run free for a little while. I mean, there's just so much to explore in both of their characters, both individually and eventually, them as a couple. (I know, I know, I'm crazy, right, but I can't kill my romantic streak.) I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. This first chapter may be a bit short, but I hope you all love it and are looking forward to the next chapter. I love you all and thank you so much for reading! The fourth baby of my heart; I think I'm starting to become a workaholic. Happy reading! Kudos and comments are welcome. <3

A Little Fall of Rain 

A Cosette and Eponine Les Miserables Fic 

*This work is inspired by Victor Hugo’s book and the corresponding musical. I’ve always wondered about Eponine’s childhood and how she became a thief for her father and became friends with Marius and all of the other students. These characters are not mine; this story is only my interpretation of them. I only hope I can do one of my favorite musicals justice. I love you all and thank you so much for reading! * 

Chapter 1 

Masters of the House 

Eponine could not remember a time where her parents’ inn was not bustling and lively. They’d opened the establishment before Eponine, or even her older sister, had been born. They’d lost their eldest daughter to a deathly chill winter, a cough forming in her lungs that rattled and shook the entire inn. 

Their mother had been forced to keep Viviane inside the inn, confined to the upper level of the building. Vivi had begged Eponine to come into the room, to tell her all the sordid details of the guests staying in the inn, to whisper secrets and stories into her ear, to brighten her dull days. And for a long time, Eponine had been more than happy to oblige her sister. 

That was, until her mother had soon begun to mourn her sister, long before she’d even be in the grave. Illness, the woman fretted, had taken most of her sister’s beauty, though it had not touched her kind spirit, her bright soul. Eponine suspected that much more would be required to test her sister’s mettle. Her parents had doted on their oldest daughter, right until the moment that her sickness had stolen her breath, taken her soul without so much as a breath. 

It wasn’t until then that Eponine received the full scope of her parents’ attention. After all, she was their only daughter now, their sole heir. It mattered little to their mother, who pinned their hopes to Eponine as surely as a new dress, sewn by an expensive tailor uptown. 

Their part of the tiny village was the part that all the rich, snobbish noble people turned their nose up at. After all, her parents, herself, and even the late Vivi, were little more than gutter trash. It was easy to skirt the mud and scoff when you laid every night in a cozy, soft featherbed and fine dishes lined your table. 

Meanwhile, illness had stolen her sister, the other half of her soul, while Eponine herself barely subsisted on disgusting, muddy water and stale crusts of bread. 

She’d spent her childhood running from her parents, from other poor children, to rich children who longed to slum it and pick a fight with her. She’d lived most of her life as a boy, binding her breasts and tucking her long, dark tresses up into a bun and shoving it all under a cap, her face always smudged and dirty. Only her dark eyes showed her intelligence, sharp and bright and missing nothing, not a single detail. 

She’d spent most of her childhood in and out of her parents’ inn, more than content to stay under the radar after the death of her sister. Despite her parents’ wealth, all they’d done was marked the homemade grave with a dull gray stone marker. Eponine had visited on occasion, always after sundown, eyes low and her hands in her pockets, always on the knife she’d nicked from one of her father’s reprobate drunk friends. 

She wasn’t foolish enough to wander the streets of Paris unarmed. She knew how to protect herself; had made it a priority shortly after Viviane had gotten sick. She’d known there was no way her sister could walk to the doctor’s offices unaccompanied. 

But after Vivi had passed, in agony, her lips blue and her eyes wide and staring, lifeless. 

Ever since, eternal night had accompanied Eponine, and it suited her just fine to do so. 

**


End file.
